The long journey ends
by roxasluver666
Summary: After there adventure, it starts to come to an end when Bryan, Mauren,Meg and Sarah find the only way to go home...but they have to give them selves up or give up there friends. chap 2 updated! begging by bryan end by maureen.
1. The timeless river

1 The long journey ends.

this is a sequel to the long journey of 7. If you have not read it yet, dont read this duh!

Bryan: Im bored.

Moogle: Will someone make him be quite,kupo.

Maureen: Bryan shut it.

Bryan: I will never be silenced

Maureen: Whatd you say bunny boy!

Donald: Stop fighting

Meg: Where are we going?

Donald: Somewhere.

Meg: sigh

They have been traveling in Space for hours on end! Not a world in site. They were bored, hungry and very tired. Suddenly the ship stopped and started flying on its own. It headed for a world they must have not seen.

Donald: Its the castle!

Goofy: Gwarsh, we havent been there in a while.

Sarah: A castle?

Sora: I gusse its Disney castle.

Bryan:... what's Disney castle?

Maureen: well find out when we get there.

They finally landed at the gummie ship hanger. There was a lot of Gadgets, machines, and other stuff. They looked around until they heard tiny voices.

?1: Hi!

?2: who are you?

They all looked around, they didnt see anybody. Then Bryan felt tugging at the bottom of him pants. He looked down and saw who, or what, was talking.

Bryan: Hi!

Moogle: Who are you talking to, kupo?

Bryan: Them!

He pointed down and everybody looked and giggled. There where two tiny itsybitesy chipmunks. They looked the same, besides that one had a huge red nose and the other a tiny black one. Maureen picked up one, and Sarah picked up the other one. They stared at the little chipmunks.

Sarah: Hi. What your name?

?1: My names chip.

?2: And Im Dale!

Maureen: aw, your so cute! And so tiny!

Dale: aw, shucks blushes

Moogle: ahem.

Maureen:.. I think a lot think are cute! I think even hyenas are cute!

Chip: So what are you all doing here?

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

Chip: The queen must have sent for you.

Sarah: Sure, lets go with that.

Dale: follow us!

They scampered up the stairs with the gang following them. They stopped and look around every few seconds or so. They finally got to a huge room. They went inside and saw it was a huge library. They saw walking mops with buckets of water. Then they saw the queen. They went over to her. She smiled at them.

Queen minnie: Oh Im glad to see you boys are ok. Who are your friends?

Donald: This is Bryan, Maureen, Meg and Sarah.

All: Hi.

Queen minnie: I hope that your journey is going well.

Sora: Its ok.

Donald: Its not easy with Bryan coming along..

The queen giggled.

Goofy: Did you happen to summon us your majesty?

Queen Minnie: yes, somethings wrong in the timeless river.

Bryan: whisper Yes!

Queen Minnie: I need you to go there and see what's wrong.

Maureen: What's the catch?

Queen minnie: No catch, but if you can fix th timeless river Ill give you some new weapons.

Meg: well do it!

They all went to the hall of the corner stone where they saw the door to the timeless river. They were all excited, epically Bryan because he didnt really know what it was. They all went through the door.

Maureen: Bryan! Move your foot!

Bryan: thats moogles foot!

Meg: Your yelling in my ear!

Moogle: Ow! That hurt, kupo.

Sora: Donald is that you?

Donald: I think thats Goofy!

Goofy: Who turned out the lights!

Meg: I think were cramped in the door..

Sarah: oh, yea think!

Then they all flew out of the door. They saw the world of the timeless river. They just stared.They were black and white! Then there was a sudden shout.

: Get outta my way!

Then someone pushed goofy. Sarah helped him up.

Meg: watch where your..g..go.. Pete !

The big guy turned around. He didnt look like the Pete they had seen before..

Pete: How do ya know me?

Maureen; Dont play dumb! We Remember you.

Donald and Sarah took out there wands. Bryan and Goofy took out there shield. Moogle took out his spear, meg took out her sword and Maureen took out her gun blade.

Maureen: I thought I used a gun, not a gun blade.

Writer: well now its a gun blade.

Pete: Whoa there! What did I do to you? I havent even ever seen you kids around here.

Donald: Hey were not kids! Well... They are, but not us!

Others: hey!

Bryan: uh, guys. Huddle up.

Goofy: I think we got the wrong Pete.

Sora: Im starting to think that too. He hasnt even called any heartless yet.

Meg: You think he might be in a coma?

Sarah: Hey, isnt the timeless river supposed to be the past?

Maureen: Yea, so?...I am so stupid !

Meg: Thats why he dosent remember us!

Bryan: My brain hurts.

Sora: And in the past he was captain Pete..

Donald: But in the future hes evil Pete.

Goofy: Gwarsh, I wonder what made him change.

They all walked over to Pete who was supriseingly still standing there.

Goofy: Were sorry that we mistook you for the wrong person captain Pete.

Pete: Alright, alright! I gotta get to my steamboat! Some runt is trying ta steal it!

Pete ran off as fast as possible . They looked around. Nothing seemed wrong at all. Then they heard Pete.

Pete: Get away from my Steamboat!

: YOUR steamboat! I think you mean MY steamboat!

They ran over to the river way and there jaws dropped at what they saw. The Past Pete and future Pete!

Maureen: My head hurts..

Bryan; Welcome to my world..


	2. the charms

1Future Pete: You gimme my Steam boat!

Past Pete: Its mine.

Sora: Oh man! Which is it!

Bryan: Who's the Good Who's the bad?

Moogle: Who should we attack!

Sarah: Well, the past Pete isnt bad... So maybe the Future Pete.

Donald: All in favor of going with Sarahs idea, raise their hand!

They all raised their hand And got there weapons out. They all got infront of The future Pete.

Future Pete: What are you twerps doing here!

Goofy: We were about to ask you the same thing!

Then they started to attack him. Him and his heartless against the gang and past Pete. They eventually won. Then they left the timeless river, even though the had to drag Donald and Bryan out of there. Then they went back to where Queen Minnie was. She was over joyed to see that they had coapted there mission alright.

Queen Minnie: Thank you very much!

Maureen: No problem!

Meg: Now about those items?

Queen Minnie took a giant box. She opened it and the gang looked inside. There were charms. Bryan took the blue charm with the wave on it. Donald took the red one with the acorn on it. Goofy took the purple one with the bee on it. Maureen took the black one with a tooth on it. Meg took a pink one with a carpet on it. Sarah took the green one with a pumpkin on it. Sora took the one that was brown and had a card on it. Moogle took the dye-die one that had a dragon on it.

Bryan: What do these do?

Queen Minnie: They let you use any type of weapon or item you could possibly think of. Also depending on what symbol you have you can summon any one from that world. good or bad there theyll always be on your side.

Bryan: What worlds do we have?

Queen Minnie: You Bryan have the Destiny islands. Donald has Oakey oaks. Goofy has the hundred acer woods. Maureen has the pride lands. Meg has agraba. Sarah has Halloween town. Sora has wonderland, And moogle has Land of dragons.

Maureen: Cool! So your saying if I summoned Scar hell be on my side?

Queen Minnie nodded.

All: Yes!

Donald: We better be going, though.

Goofy: Alright, goodbye your majesty.

Queen Minnie; Goodbye. Be safe.

Maureen: Dont worry, Bryan will be fine!

Bryan; Yea!...hey, wait a minuet!

later

Donald: Three hours!

Meg: Man, usually Im the one complaining...

Bryan: yea, Wait! Three hours till we get to twilight town!

Donald: Yep.

Bryan: Im gonna go mad!.. I hear movies.

Bryan turned around and every on was staring at there charms. He was wondering were the movie sounds were coming from.

Bryan: What's with the movie sounds!

Maureen: We thought of a DVD player and our charms just turned into a DVD PLAYER! Look!

Bryan went over to Maureens seat and looked at her charm.

Simba: This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short! Every grunt, roar and snort! Not a tail I distort! On the morning report!

Bryan:.. I wonder..

Bryan thought of a Radio and his charm glowed and turned into a radio!

Meg: You get Shakira on there?

Goofy: Were here!

They all got out and looked around.

Sarah: I wish I could live here!

Meg: Why are we here again?

Sora: Pretty much for the heck of it.

Maureen: Yea, well Moogle and I are going shopping.

Bryan: Im coming with you!

Donald: Lets all meet back here later.

Sora and Sarah went to the candy store. Donald, meg and goofy went to the Weapon shop.

Maureen, Moogle, Bryan

Maureen: So she said anyone from the world we have.

Bryan And moogle: uh huh...

Maureen: So if that right.. I should be able to summon.

She stopped and thought for a second. Then her charm started to glow, then there was a flash of light. When Moogle and Bryan opened there eyes the saw a zebra.

Bryan: Oh oh! Lemme try!

There was anthor flash of light. Then there was a fish on the ground.

Moogle: Bryan, put that back!

Bryan sighed them though the fish back in the ocean and it disappeared.

Maureen: Why dont you try Moogle?

Moogle: Ok!

Moogle thought..then there was a flash of light. Then there was a giant dragon there!

Bryan and Maureen:.. Whoa..

Moogle then put the dragon back.

Maureen: Maybe we should find the others.

Bryan: Good idea! Come on Moogle, Moogle?

Maureen: Moogle? Moogle!

They looked around and Moogle was no where to be seen. Then Bryan saw a note. He Called Maureen over.

Bryan: IF YOU EVER WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR DEAR MOOGLE AGAIN , YOULL HAVE TO GIVE YOURSELVES UP! I cant read who singed it. I cant read script.

Maureen: Wed better go find the others, now!

They ran around looking for the others but they couldnt find any of them.

Bryan: Were is everybody!

Maureen: over there!

She pointed to the weapon shop and they ran over to Donald, goofy and meg. Bryan then handed them the note.

Bryan: r..read it.

Maureen: We know what it said. But w..we couldnt read what the bottom said.

Donald read the note and then gasp at who has sent it.

Donald, Goofy, Meg: Origination XIII

Meg: We gotta go find Sarah and Sora

They ran over to the candy shop where they saw Sarah and Sora sitting on the ground eating candy.

Maureen: Guys

They looked over at the others running towards them.

Sarah: What? Did Bryan get his foot stuck in the toilet again?

Bryan: Hey Im right here

Donald then handed Sora the Note. Sora read the note and looked up.

Sora: What do we do!

Every one looked at each other.

Maureen: I gusse we have a rescue mission now.

Bryan: Were would we find the origination?

Donald: The world that never was!

Goofy: Lets go!

They all got in the gummie ship and Headed for the world that never was.

Bryan: Adleast its like a 10 minute trip.

Maureen: You think they would hurt Moogle?

Meg: I dont know.

When they got there, dusk we waiting for them. Millions attacked. Maureen summoned Shenzie, Banizie and Ed. Sarah summoned Jack and meg summoned Abu. They fought the Dusk until they suddenly disappeared.

Maureen: I Hate this place. Its dark and you always have that feeling your begging watched..

Sora: Maybe we are begging watched.

Maureen: That dosent make me feel any better!

They walked towards The giant castle. There was a guard Dragoon there.

Bryan: Hey writer! Hold up a sec! I notice that two of ours friends were I these stories! In the first one.. Clabe! Now Traiqu!

Writer: Live with it!

Meg: Ok, how do we sneak past Pigboy?

Maureen made a donut appear from her charm and threw it past dragoon. Dragoon ran after it.

Sora: Well, that was easy.

They ran through the door and into a hall of winding stairs.

Sarah: I hate stairs..

They climbed and climbed. Their legs started to hurt, but they kept on going. After a while Maureen summoned a zebra and rode it. Finally they got to the top. Maureen made the zebra disappear. Then there were Dusk, dragoons, dancers and other nobodies there.

Donald: Oh come on!

Sora: Gimme a break!

Sarah then started to move her hands in a rotating motion. Every one stared in wonder. Then in between her hands a blue glow appeared and a light shot out and destroyed the Nobodies. Everyone stared at her.

Sarah: What?

Bryan: Ok, that was creepy.

Goofy: Wed better go find Moogle.

As they were walking up the stairs they sunddely turned into a flat surface. They all slid down and crashed into each other. Then they had to go back to the gummie ship. While in there the power went out. Then Bryan had a funny idea.

Bryan: You know. This is what happened to those kids who did the Blair witch project.

Sora: What's that?

Maureen: Bryan, please, no.

Bryan: These kids went looking for something, but when they did one by one they started to disappear. They heard strange noises and then black outs happened over and over. And the kids All Disappeared! People say it was the Blair Which, but I say it was the jersey devil, or the bunny Man!

Sora, Donald and goofy looked at him in a weird way.

Goofy: What's the jersey devil?

Donald: And the bunny man?

Maureen: You know I hate it when you tell those stories in the dark!

Bryan: heheheh...

Sarah: Im tried, Im gonna...ow! I stepped on something!

Meg: Yea, my hand!

After a while of Bryan telling stories like the Leeds devil, the omen, Annies ghost and the hell hound and Maureen getting scared outta her wits everyone fell asleep. They all woke up to Bryan snoring 3 hours later.

Maureen: Bryan...

Bryan: zzzzzzzz

Maureen: BRYAN...

Bryan:zzzzzzzz

Maureen: BRYAN YOU LAZY BUM OF THE SATAN! GET UP!

Maureen hits Bryan

Bryan: Ah! The pink bunnies are with the bunny man!

Meg: Right...I wonder what they did with Moogle.

Maureen: I Dont know...

Bryan: Maybe they sacrificed him to the albinos..

Others: Bryan!

Bryan: all Im saying...zzzz

Maureen: uh!

Maureen made her Charm turn into a alarm clock and put it next to bryans ear. It went off and he didn'tt move at all. Then Meg summoned an elephant. He only twitched. Then Sora walked over to him and yelled in his ear.

Sora: Bryan its the bunny man He kidnaped all the pizza places in the world

Bryan: No ! Not the pizza Spear it evil bunny

Sarah : How you know that would wake him up?

Sora: After listening to him talking for 3 hours you know a person..

Every one broke out in laughter.

Donald: Lets go get Moogle

Then there was a knock on the window. They looked and saw Moogle!

Goofy: Or Moogle could find us, ahuck .

Maureen ran over to the door and opened it. Moogle flew in and slammed the door. Maureen hugged him.

Maureen: Moogle!

Moogle: We gotta get outta here

Goofy: Why?

Then outside there were millions of dusk!

All: oh...ahhh!

Donald got the gummie ship off the ground and flew towards Hallow bastion. When they got there every thing looked fine. Then a heartless appeared. Then another, and another. When they got their weapons out they just dissappered.

Sora: That was really werid...

: Nice to see you to!

Everyone spun around and saw a girl standing there. She had black hair and looked like she was some kinda ninja.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Yuffie!

Bryan, Maureen, Meg, Sarah: Yuffie?

Yuffie: Hi guys Who are your friends?

Sora: That Maureen, Meg Sarah and..

Meg: And the Satan child is Bryan.

Yuffie gave meg a confused look and then giggled.

Donald: So where Leon and the others?

Yuffie: Leon is back in travers town and then others are at Merlins house.

Sarah: So can we go see the others?

Yuffie: Sure flow me!

Yuffie sped off and around the corner.

Bryan: She reminds me of Maureens sister.

Maureen: Louise? How does she remind you of my sister?

Bryan: She's speedy, cute and a good fighter

Sarah: Did you just say Maureens sister is cute?

Bryan: No..

Goofy: Come on

They hadnt seen that Donald, goofy and Moogle had run ahead. They all followed. Later they got to a house.

Bryan: I think my blood sugar is dangersly low...

Meg: Weve only been running for like three seconds..

Bryan: Well back at home every..d..day I was chased by some phyco Shaman girls!

Sarah and Maureen: Whistling

Bryan: Guys..

Yuffie: Come on in!

They all turned around and saw yuffie standing in the doorway to the house. They all walked over and into the house. There they saw Aerith, Merlin and Cid. Aerith was standing by a table, merlin was standing by a shelf of books and Cid was typing things on the computer.

Aerith; Hi guys.

They all said hi but when Sarah and Maureen went to say Hi it came out in a different language. They covered there moths and tried to say something, but it wouldnt work. They looked over at Bryan who was laughing. Maureen changed there voices back to normal and started yelling at bryan. Everyone but Cid started laughing.

Merlin: So what might bring you here my lads?

Meg, Maureen, Sarah: Ahem?

Merlin: Um, children.

Sora: We stopped here to see if every thing was alright but I gusse..

Yuffie: Just a few Heartless, nothing we cant handle.

Aerith: Were glad to see that your ok guys. Right cid?

Cid: Huh? Yea what ever.

Aerith: Merlin, didnt you have something for Sora?

Merlin: Hm? Oh yes! Um Sora I found this in and old shop.

Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a book.

Sora: Poohs story book!

Merlin: I know that your very good friends with Winnie the pooh.

Donald: Can we visit it him?

Merlin:why of course.

Donald opened the book and there was a flash of light. Then they were all standing on the book.

Bryan: Wonder if Poohs home.

Meg: Only way to find out!

They all ran over to where poohs house was. Then ran through the woods and saw poohs use. Pooh was sitting on a log in front of his house. They ran over to him and smiled.

Sora; Hey pooh, how you been?

Sarah: You find any good honey latley?

Pooh: Oh, hello sora and, Some people I dont know.

Sora: Oh, these are my friend, Bryan, Donald goofy, Maureen, meg and Sarah.

Meg: Where is bryan?

They all looked around and saw bryan eating hunny.

All: Bryan...

Bryan: What?

Pooh: Would you all like to visit piglet?

They all nodded there heads and followed pooh.

Satan girl shenzie: Once we think of something well let you know...

Satan boy Banizie: What she's saying is well try to update soon, but were going to Africa and so itll be hard...

Hyena girl Ed: ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Heheheh..


End file.
